Riddle Me This
by AwokenMonster
Summary: I was the innocent, newbie and he was the most bad ass, popular rapper. How could I ever get his attention? Especially when his head was so full of a certain lead singer? Hollywood Undead slash! Danny x Charlie Scene, Charlie Scene x Deuce. I don't own anything and this is full of slash. Rated M for future chapters
1. Bathroom Whispers

**Author's Note (Monster): Warning! There's a huge amount of slash in this story. If you don't like, don't read. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

When I woke up, it was five in the morning. My head hurt like hell and then I remembered I fell asleep with my head on the coffee table, sitting on the floor between couch and table. I looked around the recording room and yawned loudly, putting my hand in front of it so I wouldn't wake the others. As I did so I got a hand smacked against my nose. I yelped and rubbed my nose. Behind me was Johnny 3 Tears lying on the couch, asleep. He murmured: "Sorry, I was trying to hit the snooze button."

I stood up and rolled him off the couch with a loud thud. He groaned and rolled on his back, making him roll underneath the coffee table. I grinned and whistled loudly with my fingers between my lips. As expected, I startled Johnny and made him knock his head against the bottom of the table. Unfortunately for me, I also woke the others. Six pair of… no Johnny was lying underneath the table. Five pair of eyes gazed at me sleepily. "Why did you do that?" J-Dog whined groggily. Funny Man checked his phone, squinting his eyes against the light. "Five am? Are you fucking kidding me? Danny!"

Deuce threw the pillow of the armchair at me but I dodged the attack. "Sorry, but Johnny hit me!"

"Bad Johnny!" Charlie chuckled, thrusting his finger into the air as he lied on his back on the big table further in the room, three steps above this part of the room. I smiled, went over to him and tried to flip the table. Charlie leaned on the side I was tugging at and offered me a sleepy grin. "Not today, Danny. Let's get back to sleep for another couple of hours. We need to record tomor…today."

I nodded, crawled into the long couch where Johnny had been sleeping since he was now snoring underneath the coffee table. I didn't fall asleep immediately, unlike the others. I thought things through. Today we'd be recording El Urgencia's chorus in the evening. In the morning we'd be doing the last part of Dove And Grenade. I didn't know why I was needed for that, probably for some technical stuff or something. They told me I was handy with a mixing board. I took it as a compliment. Yesterday we did the main part of Dove And Grenade. I had to admit I adored Charlie's voice. His voice had a special ring to it, I just couldn't explain. He was amazing. Whenever he began rapping or singing, I'd stare at him. He just got such an attitude when he did so. That's exactly why I liked him. He was special and he was very nice to me. You could say I was very much fond of him. I truly was. Maybe more than friendly, but no one knew, not even I knew at that moment. Not until one day. That day was today. Around eight I awoke again, stretching. I forgot I was on the couch, rolled over and met intimately with the floor. I grunted and heard laughter from the higher part's table. I rolled onto my back and stuck out my middle finger with closed eyes. "Why are you guys up so early!"

"Cause we're recording, idiot. Cause Deuce needs his voice to wake up before singing", Johnny said, already giving away his grumpy morning mood. I got up from the floor. For a moment a thought flashed through my mind: I am so going to shower as soon as I get home. They all sat at the table except for Deuce. Who knew where he was hanging out. Maybe showering?

I yawned and got hit by a chunk of paper. Confused I turned to Funny Man who had thrown it. "Sorry, I was aiming for your mouth."

For a moment I refrained myself from hitting him, but then I let go and I punched his arm. He grinned and patted my arm. "You love me, Danny, you love me."

"Sure, I'm going to the bathroom", I said, leaving them. The bathroom was right across the hallway. I went inside and looked into the mirror, softly humming the beat of Dove And Grenade. Great, my hair was all fluffy, black and emo. Soon they'd be making more jokes on my looks. I put some water in my hands and splashed it into my face, now singing softly to myself. The stall behind me unlocked and revealed Deuce who eyed me suspiciously. "Nice voice, Danny. We could use that in the background of El Urgencia. Interested?"

I didn't know what to say. Instead I just nodded my head enthusiastically and washed my hands. With my hand I ruffled my hair and left the bathroom with Deuce. He opened the door for me and let me go first. The others looked up at us.

"Guys! Danny will be doing background vocals in El Urgencia if that's alright. Just heard him sing like an angel!" Deuce announced.

My cheeks burned and I tried to shield myself from their eyes. "T-That's not true. I don't sound like an angel."

"Yeah you do. Hell, it's probably better than me", Deuce laughed.

"No way, I'm not better than you", I whispered.

He smacked my back. "I know, I was joking. You should do our backing vocals though."

"Thanks", I murmured. The others seemed to agree with Deuce since he thought I was such a good singer. Next to Charlie I took place and laid my head into my arms. They discussed a few more things before the producer arrived and we got to work. First Deuce had to record the chorus of Dove And Grenade. Then we'd begin with El Urgencia's. While he was in there, the others and I were messing around. Johnny, J-Dog and Da Kurlzz were playing cards on the big table. Funny Man was showing me some stuff on the internet he found. I gazed over his shoulder and smiled at every single stupid video he showed. Charlie was in the bathroom. Johnny was getting louder as the seconds passed because he was losing from Da Kurlzz. Which meant Da Kurlzz' grin was growing with each round he won. J-Dog was oddly silent, sitting in between them. "You're going down!"

"No, you are!" Johnny yelled back at Da Kurlzz.

"Fuck you! I got a straight!"

"Ha! I got a flush!"

Then J-Dog laid out his cards. "Bitches, I got a full house, fuck you!"

As soon as Deuce got out of the recording room, he went to the bathroom. Now that I thought about it, Charlie'd been gone for a while now. Maybe he was wandering around the building again. He seemed to enjoy wandering around a lot.

When the card game was over, hell exploded. Johnny had lost over five times to Da Kurlzz and J-Dog. He didn't like losing. At all. So I decided to see what Charlie was up to. I got out of the recording room, hearing voice in the bathroom. At first I thought it could be Deuce speaking into his phone, but then I heard Charlie's voice too. They were trying their best to whisper but still, they were fighting. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop on them, but I couldn't help my curious nature. I put my ear against the door and listened.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am dead serious!"

"Charlie…"

"No, fuck you! I've had it up to here with you and your excuses!"

"Like you're a saint! I saw what you did two nights ago, but I ignored it for the better!"

"Oh really? Enlighten me, Deuce. What did you see?"

"You and that skank!"

"What?!"

"You thought I didn't see it, right? Guess again. You cheat, I cheat! Accept that."

"Fuck off. You can drop dead for all I care!"

I jumped away from the door when I heard footsteps near. Charlie smashed open the door, pissed off as I've ever seen him. His eyes crossed mine. His were a little red. He glared at me. "What the fuck are you staring at? Get lost!"

I scurried away, but I didn't know where I went. I just had to get away from Charlie. My nice friend Charlie didn't want me there. The thought tore a hole into my chest. What did I hear? What were they fighting about?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, they're our heavy fuel<strong>


	2. Choke On It

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. I'm so happy this story is well received. Please enjoy.**

**Bloodspinat: Don't worry, Deuce isn't leaving just yet. Enjoy**

**zutaragirl123: Thank you, we love every single one of our favs, follows and reviewers. That's why we take our time to reply. I must admit I've grown fond of this story while writing chapter 1 to 5. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

It had been an hour since Charlie chased me away. An hour since I heard them whispering a fight. I felt horrible and I was hiding in the basement. The basement was full of cardboard boxes so it almost seemed like I wasn't there. I pulled up my knees, hid my head into my arms and sighed. The hatred in Charlie's eyes made me feel horrible about myself. What was I even doing here? I was no one. I wasn't even a part of this band. I heard a noise and held my breath for a second.

"Charlie!"

The voice I heard was Johnny's. They were standing in front of the basement door. My lungs were screaming for air, but I awaited the next voice.

"No, Johnny, let go of me!"

"Not until you calm the fuck down."

"I AM CALM!"

"Sure, you are, Charlie", I thought darkly. Finally my breath escaped and I inhaled deeply so I could continue listening. The next sound was a growl.

"What the fuck, dude!"

"I'm sorry, Johnny, but I have to find him."

"I'm fucking bleeding, asshole!"

"I'm sorry. We've been looking for Danny for an hour. I feel so guilty."

I hugged my knees tighter and felt the warmth in my chest spread. Charlie was worried about me and he felt guilty for yelling. I didn't know why, but that thought made me so happy. Right there and then I realized I may not idolize Charlie. I wasn't idolizing him, I was falling for him. Falling without a parachute and it scared the living hell out of me. It made me stay right where I was. I didn't have to come out since the door was opening and someone came down the stairs. Charlie used his phone to light up the room since the light had been broken for a while now. He saw me immediately and came running up to me. "Danny, oh God, finally! Why are you sitting here all by yourself?!"

"You told me to get lost so I did", I murmured.

He pulled me onto my feet. "I didn't mean it. Hell, I just came out of a huge fight!"

"What were you fighting about with Deuce?" I asked, curious to know, although I had an idea. My idea seemed impossible.

"Uh, that's kinda private", Charlie swallowed.

I squinted my eyes. "It's not when it caused you to snap at me."

The bandana rapper sighed. "Fine, we broke up. Tell anyone and you're dead meat."

"You two were an item?"

Charlie averted his eyes. "It's been going on and off since Swan Songs became a success. He and I just keep cheating on each other, but we always end up back together. It's awful."

"I didn't know you were gay", I wondered.

"I'm not. I'm bi, but no one knows and I'd like to keep it that way", he glared.

I rolled my eyes. "Hold your ovaries, I'll keep it a secret."

"I don't believe you. Tell me a secret so I can go tell your secret if you tell mine. That's why Deuce knows. He is too and he doesn't want anyone to know either."

He stared directly into my eyes and I gazed away. "Fine, I have a crush on a guy."

"Great! Let's go back up. We'd like to record El Urgencia now."

He went first on the stairs and I followed obediently. Who would've thought Charlie would be gay? It seemed so unrealistic.

Upstairs I caught a nasty glance from Deuce, but as long as he didn't make a comment I'd be just fine. They all expressed their worry about me and I calmed them down, feeling important all of the sudden. They cared about me. I was useful to this band, even though I wasn't a part of it. They already felt like a family to me.

As Deuce had wanted earlier this morning, I sung some backing vocals for the chorus. When I got out of the recording part, they applauded for me and I dramatically bowed. We had a good time. Except for Deuce, who was pissed off about his break up with Charlie. The others just thought he was pissed off about me, being in the center of the attention instead of him. He wasn't such an egomaniac, he just wished he wasn't single.

At one moment I caught Charlie flipping him off when he scratched his nose. Deuce returned the favor with a yawn. I was the only one who saw. It kinda felt like an honor to see this secret life of them. Still, I felt hostile towards Deuce. Charlie had said they'd always get back together in the end. Over my dead body. Charlie was mine this time. By the time we were done for today, both were glaring openly and everyone knew they were fighting, though they didn't know what for. Johnny offered for us all to go get a drink to celebrate it. We loved the idea and hit some bar around the corner.

"Enjoy it, guys, this round is on me", J-Dog cheered as they all got their drinks. We all expressed our joy about that and looked at each other. I really felt like a part of the band. Deuce was a little pissed off, but even his horrible mood was no match for the blinding lights of the club. After a while he was happily smiling, although the booze probably did its work too.

Soon we were all out and about. Funny Man had grabbed some random girl against him and it almost seemed like they were going home together, but when he tried to kiss her, she slapped him harshly. We laughed about the rejection, but the Mexican didn't seem very pleased with it.

Johnny suddenly received a drink he didn't order. When he asked about it, the barmaid pointed at some dude sitting all the way across from us who winked and waved. Johnny's face contorted into disgust and he turned away. Again, we laughed about the rejection of the other man and Johnny's disgust with the situation.

Same happened to me. A guy sent me a drink and I happily accepted. The others didn't get why and they thought I was interested, but I just shrugged. "A free drink, why not?"

Unfortunately for me, the guy came across the bar and wanted to dance. That's when Da Kurlzz came next to me and grabbed my arm. "Fuck off, dude, he's mine!"

The guy left in shame and we laughed it off. For a few moments the guys teased Da Kurlzz and me about hooking up. We joked along, pretending to be a couple for about an hour. Then Da Kurlzz got to bone a girl in the alley so we instantaneously 'broke up'.

The night went on like that, some of us consuming more than others. When it was time to go, Johnny asked me to go fetch Da Kurlzz, Charlie, Deuce and Funny Man since he'd found J-Dog. I found Da Kurlzz hurling in the hallway and asked Funny Man to guide him to Johnny. Both stumbled and giggled their way to Johnny who rolled his eyes in return. "Maybe Deuce and Charlie are puking in the alley", I thought and I went to check up on them.

They sure were busy, not puking, but with each other. I opened the door and caught them making out, Deuce pinned and Charlie all over him. It felt like a bullet piercing through my heart. My mouth felt dry and I felt sober. "Time to go", I just said and closed the door behind me. I didn't even bother to check if they'd heard me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! They're our heavy fuel<strong>


End file.
